Adventure Time (Episode List)
Adventure Time is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward for Cartoon Network. The series follows the adventures of Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada), a human boy, and his best friend and adoptive brother Jake (John DiMaggio), a dog with magical powers to change shape and grow and shrink at will. Finn and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo. Throughout the series, they interact with the show's other main characters: Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch), the sovereign of the Candy Kingdom and a sentient piece of gum; the Ice King (Tom Kenny), a demented but largely misunderstood ice wizard; Marceline the Vampire Queen (Olivia Olson), a thousand-year-old vampire and rock music enthusiast; Lumpy Space Princess (Pendleton Ward), a melodramatic and immature princess made out of "irradiated stardust"; BMO (Niki Yang), a sentient video game console-shaped robot that lives with Finn and Jake; and Flame Princess (Jessica DiCicco), a flame elemental and ruler of the Fire Kingdom. The pilot first aired in 2007 on Nicktoons Network, where it was later re-aired on the incubator series Random! Cartoons. The pilot eventually leaked onto the internet and became a cult hit on YouTube. After Nickelodeon declined to turn the short into a full-fledged show, Cartoon Network purchased the rights, and Adventure Time launched as a series on April 5, 2010. The series concluded its long run on September 3, 2018. Each Adventure Time episode is about eleven minutes in length; pairs of episodes are often telecast in order to fill a half-hour program time slot. For the first five seasons, the show aired on Monday nights. However, starting with the early sixth-season episode "Breezy", the show began to shift both its timeslot and its day of airing. Upon its debut, Adventure Time was a ratings success for Cartoon Network, with its highest-rated episodes scoring over 3 million viewers. The show received positive reviews from critics and has developed a strong following among teenagers and adults, many of whom are attracted due to the series' animation, stories, and characters. Adventure Time has won three Annie Awards, eight Primetime Emmy Awards, two British Academy Children's Awards, a Motion Picture Sound Editors Award, a Pixel Award, a Peabody Award, and a Kerrang! Award. The series has also been nominated for three Critics' Choice Television Awards, two Annecy Festival Awards, a TCA Award, and a Sundance Film Festival Award, among others. Domestically, several compilation DVDs containing a random assortment of episodes have been released; additionally, all the seasons have been released or are slated for future release on DVD and Blu-ray. A box set containing the entire series is also scheduled for release on both DVD and Blu-ray on April 30, 2019. During its run, Adventure Time was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Frederator Studios. Production Companies *Frederator Studios *Cartoon Network Studios Distributor Warner Bros. Television Distribution Length 15 minutes 30 minutes (double length) 60 minutes (full hour) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel Cartoon Network Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p (16:9 HDTV) 1080p (16:9 HDTV) Season 1 (2010) #Episode 1: Slumber Party Panic – April 5, 2010 #Episode 2: Trouble in Lumpy Space – April 5, 2010 #Episode 3: My Two Favorite People – April 12, 2010 #Episode 4: Memories of Boom Boom Mountain – April 12, 2010 #Episode 5: Prisoners of Love – April 19, 2010 #Episode 6: Tree Trunks – April 19, 2010 #Episode 7: The Enchiridion – April 26, 2010 #Episode 8: The Jiggler – April 26, 2010 #Episode 9: Ricardio the Heart Guy – May 3, 2010 #Episode 10: Business Time – May 3, 2010 #Episode 11: Wizard – May 10, 2010 #Episode 12: City of Thieves – May 17, 2010 #Episode 13: Freak City – May 24, 2010 #Episode 14: What Is Life? – June 7, 2010 #Episode 15: Evicted – June 14, 2010 #Episode 16: Ocean of Fear – June 21, 2010 #Episode 17: The Witch's Garden – June 28, 2010 #Episode 18: Rainy Day Daydream – July 12, 2010 #Episode 19: The Duke – July 19, 2010 #Episode 20: When Wedding Bells Thaw – July 26, 2010 #Episode 21: Donny – August 9, 2010 #Episode 22: Henchman – August 23, 2010 #Episode 23: Dungeon – September 6, 2010 #Episode 24: What Have You Done? – September 13, 2010 #Episode 25: His Hero – September 20, 2010 #Episode 26: Gut Grinder – September 27, 2010 Season 2 (2010-2011) #Episode 1 (27): It Came From the Nightosphere – October 11, 2010 #Episode 2 (28): The Eyes – October 18, 2010 #Episode 3 (29): Crystals Have Power – October 25, 2010 #Episode 4 (30): Blood Under the Skin – November 1, 2010 #Episode 5 (31): Loyalty to the King – November 8, 2010 #Episode 6 (32): Storytelling – November 15, 2010 #Episode 7 (33): Slow Love – November 22, 2010 #Episode 8 (34): Power Animal – November 29, 2010 #Episode 9 (35): The Other Tarts – January 3, 2011 #Episode 10 (36): To Cut a Woman's Hair – January 10, 2011 #Episode 11 (37): The Chamber of Frozen Blades – January 17, 2011 #Episode 12 (38): Her Parents – January 24, 2011 #Episode 13 (39): The Pods – January 31, 2011 #Episode 14 (40): The Silent King – February 7, 2011 #Episode 15 (41): The Real You – February 14, 2011 #Episode 16 (42): Guardians of Sunshine – February 21, 2011 #Episode 17 (43): Death in Bloom – February 28, 2011 #Episode 18 (44): Video Makers – March 7, 2011 #Episode 19 (45): Susan Strong – March 14, 2011 #Episode 20 (46): The Limit – March 28, 2011 #Episode 21 (47): Belly of the Beast – April 4, 2011 #Episode 22 (48): Mystery Train – April 11, 2011 #Episode 23 (49): Heat Signature – April 18, 2011 #Episode 24 (50): Mortal Folly – May 2, 2011 #Episode 25 (51): Mortal Recoil – May 2, 2011 #Episode 26 (52): Go With Me – May 9, 2011 Season 3 (2011-2012) #Episode 1 (53): Conquest of Cuteness – July 11, 2011 #Episode 2 (54): Morituri Te Salutamus – July 18, 2011 #Episode 3 (55): Memory of a Memory – July 25, 2011 #Episode 4 (56): Hitman – August 1, 2011 #Episode 5 (57): Too Young – August 8, 2011 #Episode 6 (58): The Monster – August 15, 2011 #Episode 7 (59): Still – August 22, 2011 #Episode 8 (60): Wizard Battle – August 29, 2011 #Episode 9 (61): Fionna and Cake – September 5, 2011 #Episode 10 (62): Apple Thief – September 26, 2011 #Episode 11 (63): The New Frontier – October 3, 2011 #Episode 12 (64): The Creeps – October 17, 2011 #Episode 13 (65): Beautopia – October 24, 2011 #Episode 14 (66): No One Can Hear You – November 7, 2011 #Episode 15 (67): What Was Missing – November 14, 2011 #Episode 16 (68): Jake vs. Me-Mow – November 21, 2011 #Episode 17 (69): Thank You – November 23, 2011 #Episode 18 (70): From Bad to Worse – November 28, 2011 #Episode 19/20 (71/72): Holly Jolly Secrets – December 5, 2011 #Episode 21 (73): Marceline's Closet – December 12, 2011 #Episode 22 (74): Paper Pete – January 16, 2012 #Episode 23 (75): Another Way – January 23, 2012 #Episode 24 (76): Ghost Princess – January 30, 2012 #Episode 25 (77): Dad's Dungeon – February 6, 2012 #Episode 26 (78): Incendium – February 13, 2012 Season 4 (2012) #Episode 1 (79): Hot to the Touch – April 2, 2012 #Episode 2 (80): Five Short Graybles – April 9, 2012 #Episode 3 (81): Web Weirdos – April 16, 2012 #Episode 4 (82): Dream of Love – April 23, 2012 #Episode 5 (83): Return to the Nightosphere – April 30, 2012 #Episode 6 (84): Daddy's Little Monster – April 30, 2012 #Episode 7 (85): In Your Footsteps – May 7, 2012 #Episode 8 (86): Hug Wolf – May 14, 2012 #Episode 9 (87): Princess Monster Wife – May 28, 2012 #Episode 10 (88): Goliad – June 4, 2012 #Episode 11 (89): Beyond This Earthly Realm – June 11, 2012 #Episode 12 (90): Gotcha! – June 18, 2012 #Episode 13 (91): Princess Cookie – June 25, 2012 #Episode 14 (92): Card Wars – July 16, 2012 #Episode 15 (93): BMO Noire – July 23, 2012 #Episode 16 (94): Burning Low – July 30, 2012 #Episode 17 (95): Sons of Mars – August 6, 2012 #Episode 18 (96): Who Would Win? – August 13, 2012 #Episode 19 (97): Lady and Peebles – August 20, 2012 #Episode 20 (98): You Made Me – August 27, 2012 #Episode 21 (99): King Worm – September 3, 2012 #Episode 22 (100): The Hard Easy – September 24, 2012 #Episode 23 (101): Ignition Point – October 1, 2012 #Episode 24 (102): Reign of Gunthers – October 8, 2012 #Episode 25 (103): I Remember You – October 15, 2012 #Episode 26 (104): The Lich – October 22, 2012 Season 5 (2012-2014) #Episode 1 (105): Finn the Human – November 12, 2012 #Episode 2 (106): Jake the Dog – November 12, 2012 #Episode 3 (107): Five More Short Graybles – November 19, 2012 #Episode 4 (108): Up a Tree – November 26, 2012 #Episode 5 (109): All the Little People – December 3, 2012 #Episode 6 (110): Jake the Dad – January 7, 2013 #Episode 7 (111): Davey – January 14, 2013 #Episode 8 (112): Mystery Dungeon – January 21, 2013 #Episode 9 (113): All Your Fault – January 28, 2013 #Episode 10 (114): Little Dude – February 4, 2013 #Episode 11 (115): Bad Little Boy – February 18, 2013 #Episode 12 (116): Vault of Bones – February 25, 2013 #Episode 13 (117): The Great Bird Man – March 4, 2013 #Episode 14 (118): Simon and Marcy – March 25, 2013 #Episode 15 (119): A Glitch is a Glitch – April 1, 2013 #Episode 16 (120): Puhoy – April 8, 2013 #Episode 17 (121): BMO Lost – April 15, 2013 #Episode 18 (122): Princess Potluck – April 22, 2013 #Episode 19 (123): One Last Job – May 6, 2013 #Episode 20 (124): The Suitor – May 13, 2013 #Episode 21 (125): James Baxter the Horse – May 20, 2013 #Episode 22 (126): The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita – May 27, 2013 #Episode 23 (127): The No Talking Contest – June 10, 2013 #Episode 24 (128): Another Five More Short Graybles – June 17, 2013 #Episode 25 (129): Wizards Only, Fools – June 24, 2013 #Episode 26 (130): Candy Streets – July 1, 2013 #Episode 27 (131): Jake Suit – July 15, 2013 #Episode 28 (132): Be More – July 22, 2013 #Episode 29 (133): Sky Witch – July 29, 2013 #Episode 30 (134): Time Sandwich – August 5, 2013 #Episode 31 (135): Frost and Fire – August 12, 2013 #Episode 32 (136): Earth and Water – September 2, 2013 #Episode 33 (137): Too Old – September 9, 2013 #Episode 34 (138): The Vault – September 16, 2013 #Episode 35 (139): Love Games – September 23, 2013 #Episode 36 (140): Dungeon Train – September 30, 2013 #Episode 37 (141): Box Prince – October 7, 2013 #Episode 38 (142): Red Starved – October 14, 2013 #Episode 39 (143): We Fixed a Truck – October 21, 2013 #Episode 40 (144): James – November 11, 2013 #Episode 41 (145): The Pit – November 18, 2013 #Episode 42 (146): Play Date – November 25, 2013 #Episode 43 (147): Root Beer Guy – December 2, 2013 #Episode 44 (148): Apple Wedding – January 13, 2014 #Episode 45 (149): Blade of Grass – January 20, 2014 #Episode 46 (150): Rattleballs – January 27, 2014 #Episode 47 (151): The Red Throne – February 10, 2014 #Episode 48 (152): Betty – February 24, 2014 #Episode 49 (153): Bad Timing – March 3, 2014 #Episode 50/51 (154/155): Lemonhope – March 10, 2014 #Episode 52 (156): Billy's Bucket List – March 17, 2014 Season 6 (2014-2015) #Episode 1 (157): Wake Up – April 21, 2014 #Episode 2 (158): Escape from the Citadel – April 21, 2014 #Episode 3 (159): James II – April 28, 2014 #Episode 4 (160): The Tower – May 5, 2014 #Episode 5 (161): Food Chain – May 12, 2014 #Episode 6 (162): Breezy – June 5, 2014 #Episode 7 (163): Sad Face – June 12, 2014 #Episode 8 (164): Furniture and Meat – June 19, 2014 #Episode 9 (165): Something Big – June 26, 2014 #Episode 10 (166): Princess Day – July 3, 2014 #Episode 11 (167): The Prince Who Wanted Everything – July 10, 2014 #Episode 12 (168): Something Big – July 17, 2014 #Episode 13 (169): Little Brother – July 24, 2014 #Episode 14 (170): Nemesis – July 31, 2014 #Episode 15 (171): Joshua and Margaret Investigations – August 7, 2014 #Episode 16 (172): Thanks for the Crabapples, Giuseppe! – August 14, 2014 #Episode 17 (173): Ghost Fly – October 28, 2014 #Episode 18 (174): Everything's Jake – November 24, 2014 #Episode 19 (175): The Cooler – November 25, 2014 #Episode 20 (176): Dentist – November 26, 2014 #Episode 21 (177): Jake the Brick – November 28, 2014 #Episode 22 (178): Is That You? – December 4, 2014 #Episode 23 (179): Evergreen – January 8, 2015 #Episode 24 (180): Gold Stars – January 15, 2015 #Episode 25 (181): Astral Plane – January 22, 2015 #Episode 26 (182): The Pajama War – January 29, 2015 #Episode 27 (183): The Visitor – February 5, 2015 #Episode 28 (184): The Mountain – February 12, 2015 #Episode 29 (185): Dark Purple – February 19, 2015 #Episode 30 (186): The Diary – February 26, 2015 #Episode 31 (187): Walnuts and Rain – March 5, 2015 #Episode 32 (188): Friends Forever – April 16, 2015 #Episode 33 (189): Jermaine – April 23, 2015 #Episode 34 (190): Chips and Ice Cream – April 30, 2015 #Episode 35 (191): Graybles 1000+ – May 7, 2015 #Episode 36 (192): Hoots – May 14, 2015 #Episode 37 (193): Water Park Prank – May 21, 2015 #Episode 38 (194): You Forgot Your Floaties – June 1, 2015 #Episode 39 (195): Be Sweet – June 2, 2015 #Episode 40 (196): Orgalorg – June 3, 2015 #Episode 41 (197): The Comet – June 4, 2015 #Episode 42 (198): Hot Diggity Doom – June 5, 2015 #Episode 43 (199): On the Lam – June 5, 2015 Stakes (2016) #Marceline the Vampire Queen – November 16, 2015 #Everything Stays – November 16, 2015 #Vamps About – November 17, 2015 #The Empress Eyes – November 17, 2015 #May I Come In? – November 18, 2015 #Take Her Back! – November 18, 2015 #Checkmate – November 19, 2015 #The Dark Cloud – November 19, 2015 Season 7 (2015-2016) #Episode 1 (200): Bonnie and Neddy – November 2, 2015 #Episode 2 (201): Varmints – November 3, 2015 #Episode 3 (202): Cherry Cream Soda – November 4, 2015 #Episode 4 (203): Football – November 5, 2015 #Episode 5 (204): Mama Said – November 6, 2015 #Episode 6/7 (205/206): The More You Moe, the Moe You Know – December 3, 2015 #Episode 8 (207): Summer Showers – January 7, 2016 #Episode 9 (208): Angel Face – January 11, 2016 #Episode 10 (209): President Porpoise Is Missing! – January 12, 2016 #Episode 11 (210): Blank-Eyed Girl – January 13, 2016 #Episode 12 (211): Bad Jubies – January 14, 2016 #Episode 13 (212): King's Ransom – January 15, 2016 #Episode 14 (213): Scamps – January 21, 2016 #Episode 15 (214): Crossover – January 28, 2016 #Episode 16 (215): The Hall of Egress – March 5, 2016 #Episode 17 (216): Flute Spell – March 12, 2016 #Episode 18 (217): The Thin Yellow Line – March 19, 2016 #Episode 19 (218): Broke His Crown – March 26, 2016 #Episode 20 (219): Lady Rainicorn of the Crystal Dimension – April 2, 2016 #Episode 21 (220): I Am a Sword – April 9, 2016 #Episode 22 (221): Beyond the Grotto – April 16, 2016 #Episode 23 (222): Don't Look – April 23, 2016 #Episode 24 (223): Bun Bun – May 5, 2016 #Episode 25 (224): Normal Man – May 12, 2016 #Episode 26 (225): Elemental – May 19, 2016 #Episode 27 (226): Five Short Tables – May 26, 2016 #Episode 28 (227): The Music Hole – June 23, 2016 #Episode 29 (228): Daddy Daughter Card Wars – July 7, 2016 #Episode 30 (229): Preboot – November 19, 2016 #Episode 31 (230): Reboot – November 19, 2016 Islands (2017) #The Invitation – January 30, 2017 #Whipple the Happy Dragon – January 30, 2017 #Mysterious Islands – January 31, 2017 #Imaginary Resources – January 31, 2017 #Hide and Seek – February 1, 2017 #Min and Marty – February 1, 2017 #Helpers – February 2, 2017 #The Light Cloud – February 2, 2017 Elements (2017) #Skyhooks – April 24, 2017 #Bespoken For – April 24, 2017 #Winter Light – April 25, 2017 #Cloudy – April 25, 2017 #Slime Central – April 26, 2017 #Happy Warrior – April 26, 2017 #Hero Heart – April 27, 2017 #Skyhooks II – April 27, 2017 Season 8 (2017-2018) #Episode 1 (231): Do No Harm – January 23, 2017 #Episode 2 (232): Two Swords – January 23, 2017 #Episode 3 (233): Wheels – January 24, 2017 #Episode 4 (234): High Strangeness – January 25, 2017 #Episode 5 (235): Horse and Ball – January 26, 2017 #Episode 6 (236): Jelly Beans Have Power – January 27, 2017 #Episode 7 (237): Orb – April 21, 2017 #Episode 8 (238): Abstract – July 17, 2017 #Episode 9 (239): Ketchup – July 18, 2017 #Episode 10 (240): Fionna, Cake and Fionna – July 19, 2017 #Episode 11 (241): Three Buckets – July 20, 2017 #Episode 12 (242): Whispers – July 21, 2017 #Episode 13 (243): The Wild Hunt – September 17, 2017 #Episode 14 (244): Always BMO Closing – September 17, 2017 #Episode 15 (245): Bonnibel Bubblegum – September 17, 2017 #Episode 16 (246): Son of Rap Bear – September 17, 2017 #Episode 17 (247): Seventeen – December 17, 2017 #Episode 18 (248): Ring of Fire – December 17, 2017 #Episode 19 (249): The First Investigation – December 17, 2017 #Episode 20 (250): Marcy and Hudson – December 17, 2017 #Episode 21 (251): Blenanas – March 18, 2018 #Episode 22 (252): Temple of Mars – March 18, 2018 #Episode 23 (253): Jake the Child – March 18, 2018 #Episode 24 (254): Gumbaldia – March 18, 2018 #Episode 25/26/27/28 (255/256/257/258): Come Along with Me – September 3, 2018 Category:Episode Lists on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on Cartoon Network